Practical
by OnceYouGoBecYouCantGoBack
Summary: Beca was not unromantic nor stingy. She was just practical. - Bechloe Valentine's Day one-shot


**Practical**

**/**

* * *

**I don't own PP**** nor any of its characters**

* * *

**/**

**Just a quick, sloppy writing with nothing but fluff in honor of Valentine's day.**

**/**

* * *

Chloe was extremely excited.

Today was the first Valentine's Day that she and Beca would be celebrating as _official _girlfriends.

She waited years for _this._

They have danced around the palpable attraction between the two of them for years. Chloe even went as far as deliberately failing Russian Lit _three _ \- that's right, _three _ times – just so she can still see and be with Beca. Of course she never admitted it out loud but she can bet that all the Bellas _knew_.

Just before graduation, Chloe had been pleasantly surprised to learn that she got accepted to UC-Davis' Veterinary program despite her academic history. To be fair, she had fairly great grades save for Russian Lit.

So off she went to Davis while Beca got a pretty awesome deal at Residual Heat's Los Angeles office as a Junior producer.

They kept in touch all throughout Chloe's freshman year with Beca making surprise visits whenever her schedule allowed her to. They still tiptoed around the obvious feelings they both have for each other – both too chicken to take the leap out of fear that they'd ruin the great thing that they had.

It wasn't until Beca received a text from Chloe that she can't fly to L.A. for their agreed long weekend hangout because she caught a bad case of flu that things between them became all too powerful to dismiss.

Beca took a red eye flight to Davis and spent the rest of the weekend nursing Chloe back to health. One thing led to another and the next thing they knew, they were making out heavily the night before Beca's flight back to L.A.

They became official that same night – exactly five weeks ago.

Now, it was Valentine's Day and Chloe was looking forward to making a lot more memories with Beca. With a little over three months left in her Sophomore year of Vet school, they have already talked about the things they wanted to do once Chloe was on her summer vacation.

/

Beca was not too big on romantic declarations nor was she blatant in her affections. Don't get her wrong. Chloe genuinely felt loved and adored by Beca but her affections were more subtle and _chill_ and never the _in your face _kind.

Beca's love was calm and soothing and secure. Yet it can simultaneously be hot and passionate and fiery. It was all too simple and complex at the same time that Chloe can't fully articulate what it was _exactly._. Beca would just look at her in a very unassuming and _soft _way and it made Chloe feel both fluffy and extremely hot and bothered.

Beca was also not big on gifts. Back in college, the brunette earned the reputation as _stingy _to which Beca only shrugged before saying she was merely being practical. She rarely indulged in luxuries and opted on buying only the essentials.

But when Beca loved, you'd feel it.

Right down your bones and every fiber of your soul.

So yes, Chloe was excited.

She cleaned her cozy one bedroom apartment – all paid for by the inheritance money she received from her paternal grandfather - and prepared a romantic dinner for two complete with scented candles all over the area for added effect. She also bought a fine piece of necklace with a locket that was in scripted with _I love you _in 70 languages.

She couldn't wait to help Beca put it on

/

/

* * *

The knocks on her door snapped Chloe out of her thoughts and she giddily rushed to open the door. Beca informed her that she was renting a car from the airport and driving straight to her place. Earlier, Chloe had made the necessary arrangements with the area's patrol (one of Fairmont's amenities) to allow Beca into the area. Fairmont's management required any visitor to be approved by the tenant before allowing entry. The strict security seemed taxing but Chloe's parents insisted that it gave them peace of mind. Chloe loved the place though. It had great amenities, allowed pets (below 25 kilograms) and was seven minutes away from UC-Davis.

The only thing she did not like about it was the fact that Beca wasn't _staying_ _there._

/

"Hey baby….." Chloe breathed out adoringly as Beca entered the apartment with a soft smile on her face. Chloe pulled Beca into a quick hug before she cupped her face. Her thumbs gently caressed Beca's cheeks as they stared longingly at each other before Chloe kissed Beca passionately. Their lips parted by mere inches, foreheads touching as they reveled in the feeling of getting to touch each other again.

Five long weeks apart this time. But none of that mattered now that they were in each other's arms.

"I missed you so….." Beca whispered before she kissed Chloe, basking in the sweet taste of her lover's lips. "Happy Valentine's day sweetie….."

Chloe was about to answer back but the sound of her phone ringing cut her off. She groaned as Beca laughed, silently nudging her to take the call. They remained wrapped in each other's arms though while Chloe answered the call.

"Hey Aubs…" Chloe smiled, her eyes never left Beca who herself was looking back at her lovingly as she played with the hem of the redhead's tank top.

"Yeah she just got in….." Chloe muttered with a raised brow. "Sorry? Is that so?" Chloe giggled as she looked at Beca. "Hey Bec, Aubrey's asking if you _finally _got me any flowers…."

Beca rolled her eyes at the question. She knew of the running joke within the Bellas with regards to her relationship with the redhead. They called the music producer stingy and allergic to romantic gestures and had bets as to _when _Beca would finally shell out some cash to give Chloe flowers. Or if she'd give her flowers at all.

"Flowers are impractical babe. They wither quickly. I'd rather give you something that would be useful." Beca reasoned out to which Chloe just chuckled.

"Yes Aubs, that was a no." Chloe smiled as she pulled Beca even closer, placing a playful kiss on the side of the brunette's head. "Sorry, but tell Stace congrats on the hundred bucks. Yeah Ill tell Beca….bye…." Chloe giggled. "Happy Valentine's day! Talk to you soon!"

"Stacie bet against me?" Beca looked genuinely offended.

Chloe just shrugged. "Aubrey was in your corner though."

"And now she's disappointed in me again?"

"Nah. Just reimburse her."

"Dude no freaking way!"

/

Dinner was sumptuous. Beca was in complete awe of Chloe's work and never stopped complimenting and thanking the redhead.

/

"Chloe …..wow…." Beca gasped at the sight of the gorgeous necklace that Chloe gleefully placed around her neck. "Baby it's beautiful…_thank you_….." Beca pulled Chloe into a kiss – a kiss the redhead eagerly responded to. "I love it…._I love you…."_

"I love you too….."

/

"Now I feel really stupid for what I'm about to give you…" Beca said in a small voice. She looked nervous and a bit…..embarrassed?

"Bec….." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand, kissing the back of it for good measure. "You know I don't really give much stock in gifts right? Aa cheesy as it may sound…._you_ are the best gift I've ever received –"

"Dude stop it….." Beca blushed.

"No, really." Chloe held on to Beca's hand tighter.

Beca sighed, but still looked quite _shy._ Without saying anything, she rose from her seat and gently tugged Chloe's hand, urging her to follow her. They were out of the apartment shortly and Chloe watched as Beca gently let go of her hand before the younger woman power walked to her car. The producer then opened the trunk of the car and Chloe's eyes widened as Beca began to pull out large eco-bags filled with what she would guess were _groceries. _

"Oh Bec….." Chloe giggled as she moved to help her struggling girlfriend. With a sheepish smile, Beca wordlessly carried the bags inside the apartment and into the kitchen. Chloe was about to speak when Beca held up her pointer finger to stop her.

"I need help with the cooler?" Beca shyly requested.

"Sure baby….."

/

Milk, eggs, bread, chicken breast, cheese, assorted veggies (fresh and frozen), lettuce, pizza rolls, fruits, granola bars, coffee, tea, cereal, and yogurt plus the tubs of ice cream and a case of beer in the cooler.

Chloe stole glances at her girlfriend as they put away a week's (a month's really) – worth of groceries.

Beca broke the silence by clearing her throat. "Uh….you mentioned that you'll be extremely busy in the next couple of days because of school work and practical exams so I figured you'll find it hard to sneak in time to do your shopping." Beca explained. "So I thought I could drop by the store before driving here so you won't have to go out during those days. I figured I can also do some cooking before I leave so you just have to reheat them while you, _you know_…..study and stuff."

Chloe was speechless.

"And I know you'll be getting your period soon, so there are tubs of ice cream in there so you don't have to go out. I know it soothes you. And there are beers too for when you just want to relax after a long day and some pizza rolls –"

Chloe cut Beca's ramblings with a searing kiss that led to them making out in the kitchen counter.

Which eventually led to them going at it on every surface of the apartment

/

/

* * *

Later that night, as they lay naked in Chloe's bed – very sated though very sore – Chloe still could not help but kiss Beca every few seconds.

"I can't wait to tell the girls what you gave me for Valentine's…" Chloe beamed.

Beca groaned, knowing full well that there was no way she can stop Chloe from doing so. "I won't hear the end of it….."

"But it's so cute Bec!"

"You mean _badass_?"

"Nope. Cute!"

"Shut up nerd."

/

"I'm going to miss you…" Chloe whispered once their banter died down. "It sucks that you'll be flying back to L.A. the day after tomorrow….."

"Eh….." Beca shrugged nonchalantly. "We'll be together again before you know it."

"You mean in spring break? About a month frim now….." Chloe pouted.

"No…" Beca disagreed. "In eight days….

Chloe perked up at the information. "You're visiting again next week?"

"Sure." Beca said dismissively, which annoyed Chloe a little.

"What do you mean? You got another approved break?" Chloe was confused. Beca had been working too much for the past year and very rarely got time off in the past few months.

"More like a long-term break from L.A." Beca beamed.

"What?"

"Matt was supposed to be moved to New York and Dean to Sacramento as part of some shake up. But Dean's pregnant wife had to move to New York and there was no way he wasn't coming with; so the higher ups approved the shuffle. Upon review though, they decided L.A. needed a more senior employee and Sacramento needed fresh blood. …"

Chloe looked at Bec expectantly. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"So Matt was ecstatic about staying. Also, they saw that I keep going here during my breaks anyway so yesterday, they gave me a new contract. My new office is about 15 minutes away from Fairmont…." Beca beamed.

"Tell me you're not pulling my leg….." Chloe muttered, disbelief and hope written all over her face.

"You're not pulling my leg." Beca teased.

"Beca Mitchell!"

Beca laughed.

"Baby….." Beca cupped Chloe's face and looked deeply into those beautiful baby blues she loved so dearly. "Do you think you can save a bottle of beer for me when I come to back next week?"

"Bec….."

"And maybe help me decorate the new office I will be working at for a long while? Just when you're free? " Beca smirked.

"Yes!" Chloe nodded eagerly.

"Yeah?" Beca grinned. "And maybe you can also help me find a place to stay at? They got me this relocation allowance –"

"Shut up, you!" Chloe chuckled. "You think there was any chance I'll let you go home someplace else?" The redhead scoffed. "You're staying _here. _With me!"

"I don't know Beale…" Beca teased. "I think I need a little bit more convincing….."

"Excuse me?" Chloe huffed, pulling the sheet off her naked body and making sure Beca's attention was focused on it. "Have you seen _this?"_

Beca's eyes darkened as she focused her gaze on her girlfriend's gorgeous form.

/

It didn't take long for shrieks and moans to fill the dimly-lit bedroom.

/

* * *

**Just a short V-Day one shot. I saw a TV segment where a guy gifted his girlfriend a huge cooler filled with meat and fish as his Valentine's day gift for "practical" reasons and I just had to write about it. **


End file.
